The Anthology
by Lost in my Saphire Eyes
Summary: A series of chronological one shots from Kain and Ruka's lives. This will also include specials for other characters. Any suggestions, feel free to contribute!
1. Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own:

Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Kain Akatsuki and Ruka Souen by Matsuri Hino

* * *

_When I see you're smile tears run down my face. I can't replace. _

He was reminiscing on their night. It seemed so far away, but the memories were so... perfect.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find, deep inside me I can be the one._

He did explain. He told her the truth. And she was stunned.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." He said. His previous words made tears well up in the gorgeous eyes of hers. He cradled her closer to his chest, blocking out all other distractions.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I'll show you I can be the one. _

That eventide out at the fountain seemed to last forever. But, yet, the sky seemed to lighten so fast.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

"_Cause you're my... you're my... my... you're my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away. Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay... Stay._

Please stay with me." He pleaded. He just put too much into her being for her to just drift off into his past, taking his heart with her.

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for the thrill. I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray. _

He didn't care that she had used him. He only wanted a reason to be with her. But this detail was slowly changing into a serious fact.

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven._" Confided his husky, sonorous voice.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

"If you go to Heaven for me, I will be taking your hand and coming with you." She murmured in his ear. He caressed her lips, knowing that because of her, he will live forever.


	2. Candy

Sadly, I do not own (nor will I ever own):

Candy by Paolo Nutini

Kain Akatsuki and Ruka Souen by Matsuri Hino

* * *

Ruka had decided to wander the grounds aimlessly, just to explore. She really wanted to get her mind off of Kain. Kain was forced to leave her with Hanabusa and Yuuki at the mansion while he went with Kaname to a meeting. Aidou was inside tutoring Yuuki.

As she strolled through the forest, she heard a clap of thunder. The lightning then struck a tree in the distance. The rain started to drench poor Ruka, who did not think of bringing an umbrella. She ran into the house as fast as possible.

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain, trying to make myself a sail. Then I'll float to you my darling, with the evening on my tail._

"Hahaha! Ruka you're soaked!" Aidou exclaimed as she entered the door. She threw a look at him and continued to the kitchen. He followed. She put the teapot on to boil. Aidou started again. "Let me guess: a stupid blonde like you forgot to check the forecast and bring an umbrella?"

She glared at him. Suddenly she grabbed all of the hair and flipped it towards Hanabusa. He was then coated with rain from her hair. He was seething.

"RUKA! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT! AHHHH! MY HAIR! IT TOOK FOREVER!" he screamed. "You are so DEAD!"

In reaction to that, she left and took a shower. In the middle of her mind numbing hot shower, it went instantly freezing. She tried to change the temperature back to hot, mistakenly thinking the hot water ran out. It didn't work. 'Dammit Hanabusa!' she mentally shouted. Then the water slowly froze in place.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIT!" She shouted just before the water froze her face.

A few hours later, Kain finally came back with Kaname. He excused himself, and started to get ready for bed, exhausted from the day's meeting. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a shower. When he pushed back the curtain to turn on the water, he jumped. A beautiful ice sculpture was in it. He looked closer and realized what- who- it was. She blinked.

"HANABUSA!" he yelled, just like a drill sergeant. Hanabusa heard, and realized he 'forgot' to defrost her. He was thinking it was safer with her frozen. He gulped and ran to the library.

Meanwhile, Kain had started defrosting Ruka. He heated up his hands and slowly melted away the ice. He rubbed his hands up and down the ice on her body, starting with her head. When he was done with that, he saw Ruka slip a tear down her cheek. When he was done helping Ruka, he would strangle Aidou.

_Although not the most honest means of travel it gets me there nonetheless. I'm a heartless man at worst babe, and a helpless one at best._

Thirty minutes of excruciating pain later, Kain slowly held Ruka by her waist and put her in the huge Jacuzzi tub. He turned on the warm water for her to bathe. "I will be right back." he promised, and she nodded. He followed Aidou's scent to the library. He let out all his anger.

All Ruka could hear was slamming and shouts, mostly girlish ones from Hanabusa. She couldn't believe he did that! She probably had hypothermia now because of him. Thank God for Kain wanting to take his shower. He had single-handedly saved her from certain death.

The door handle slowly turned and Kain came in. Ruka looked up at him. He looked so sorry to her.

"Thank you." she whispered to him, still shivering from being frozen. He nodded, and walked over to her in the tub. He stepped into it and sat on the edge, his legs spread out next to Ruka's sides. He grabbed a comb and started detangling her hair. Then he grabbed a washcloth and started washing her back.

_Darling I'll bathe your skin, I'll even wash your clothes. Just give me some candy, before I go. Oh darling, I'll kiss your eyes and lay down on your rug, just give me some candy, after my heart._

He helped her into a towel and picked her up bridal style. He strode over to her bed and sat her down. He grabbed pajamas out of her dresser. "Here," he said.

"Umm... you forgot the underwear." she said shyly. She pointed to the top drawer on the right. "Everything is in there." She blushed when he pulled out a lacy thong.

"I'm going to shower while you get dressed. Aidou might come in to apologize." he warned.

She dressed quickly, grabbing a pair of extra fuzzy socks to put her still cold feet into. She sat up in bed and started to read. Sure enough, Aidou came in, dressed in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry I froze the water while you were taking a shower. And I'm sorry Kain had to punish me when he found out." She just glared at him, heartlessly.

"Get out." she said assertively. She was not in the mood to deal with his smart ass tonight.

"You won't accept it? Then I'm not leaving." He moved closer to the bed.

"I said get OUT!" she yelled. Kain flew open the door, he had heard everything. He glanced at Ruka.

"You heard her. Now get out before I make you." The carpet around Aidou's feet started to smoke. He ran as fast as a jack rabbit out of the room.

_Oh and I'm often false explaining. But to her it plays out the same. Although I'm left defeated, it gets held against my name. _

_I know you got plenty to offer baby. But I guess I've taken quite enough. While I'm some stain there on your bed sheet, you're my diamond in the rough._

Kain walked over to the other side of the bed, and sat next to her. He looked into her eyes, and asked if she were cold.

"I can't feel my extremities. I can move them, but that's it." she frowned. Kain swore if she got nerve damage, he would burn Aidou alive. She smiled at that. He hugged her and got up.

"I will be in my room." he said, walking to the conjoined bathroom they shared.

_Darling I'll bathe your skin, I'll even wash your clothes. Just give me some candy, before I go. Oh darling, I'll kiss your eyes and lay down on your rug, just give me some candy, after my heart._

"Kain." she whispered. He had heard it and stopped. "Kain, thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. But... do you have to..." He turned around. As if reading her mind, he sat down next to her. "Please always keep me warm." 'Please never leave me,' she wanted to say.

_I know that there's writings on the wall. But darling I'll bathe your skin, I'll even wash your clothes, just give me some candy, before I go. Oh darling, I'll kiss your eyes and lay down on your rug, just give me some candy, after my heart._

She reached out for him, and embraced him. He held her and tried to conceal her smaller body with his. She shivered again. He stared at the fire place until it lit.

_Oh and I'll be there waiting for you. You know that I'll be there waiting for you. Oh, I'll be there waiting for you. Oh, I'll be there waiting for you._

He laid himself down, and brought her body close to his. Her face was in the crook of his neck, and her small feet were on top of his, and through her socks, she could still feel his body heat. She snuggled closer to him. He sighed.

"Kain, I want to be here, right here, always." She said, trying to envelop her body over hers, to stay warm. He was shocked; this was the first time she actually said anything romantic about their future.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you. Oh, I'll be there waiting for you._

"You will always be there." he kissed her forehead. She smiled genuinely, the first time in a while. He enclosed her tighter, only thinking of the few centimeters that separated them.

_All the cutthroats and their jagged edges. All of them got me waiting and waiting. All the cheap and the sugary philosophies have got me there on the fence just waiting and waiting._

_All the angels and their halos. All they do is keep me waiting and waiting. All the cutthroats and their jagged edges. All of them got me waiting and waiting._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body up to his face. His hands slipped to her hips. She took his face by force and kissed him until she felt blood escape his lips.

He looked into her eyes, and noticed that both pairs of irises had become red with lust. He pushed her down to his neck, and let her take the first bite. He felt a kiss and a gentle sting. She finished and licked her lips, and kissed her bite mark. He slowly moved down her generous body. He tilted her head back slightly, and played with her hair. He caressed her neck and nuzzled it, finding the perfect spot. He bite was fast and, strangely, pain free.

_All the cheap and the sugary philosophies have got me there on the fence just waiting and waiting._

Her blood tasted like honey and rose bud tea. He felt her teeth chatter uncontrollably, and released her. He licked and kissed his point of entrance. He whispered to her almost slumbering form. "My angel..."

_All the angels and their halos. All they do is keep me waiting and waiting._

He slept with her underneath him, always protecting her subconsciously. They dreamed the same dream that night... of a blissful day under the warm sun, lazing about in each others arms.


	3. Forever

Forever (Dedicated to: PhoenixWhite1120, Flames-Burning-Embers)

D= I do not own:

Forever by Fireflight

Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, or the other characters by Matsuri Hino

* * *

_Sometimes I feel so cold. Like I'm waiting around all by myself. The minutes get so old. I'm in a lost and found, sitting on the shelf. _

She could not take this agony and suffering any longer. This party on the Aidous' family yacht was torture. She then decided to slip from the main ballroom onto the stern's deck. She really needed some alone time.

_Been stuck for way too long. __**I hear your voice.**__ You're who I'm counting on. _

She needed to breathe. That's it. She had to make some decisions on her current life that required time alone. She just could not take these emotions anymore. She needed a fresh, calming ocean breeze to clear her mind.

_Oh, tell me you're here and you will watch over me forever. Oh, take hold of my heart, show me you love me, forever. Forever._

She thought she had left the room surreptitiously. Of course, there was always one person who knew where she was. He read her body language unconsciously. When she would hold her chin up high and look forward, he knew that all she wanted to do was cry. It was as if his mind was a medical book, in which he just had to look up her symptoms.

_I know that you can tell when I start to let my hope fade away. I need to catch myself, open my ears to hear you calling my name. _

"Ruka," he whispered to himself. "Where are you going now?"

He followed her out onto the deck, knowing she would probably want her space. He did not care. If it concerned her health, he would walk through the flames of hell and back to save her. She knew it too. She accepted it. She understood that kind of loyalty. He waited by the door, keeping a decent distance between their two bodies. She was gazing over the ship's side, out into the endless horizon. The moon put a faint glow on her skin. To him, she was his ethereal goddess.

"Kain... why?" She did not even turn to look at him. She simply stared into the stars. He padded over to her, standing up straight, and placed himself beside her. He handed her a champagne glass filled with water. She took his offering, and added the blood tablets. "Why me? How can it be that you love me, when no one else, not even my own siblings, can stand me?"

_Been fighting way too long. __**I hear your voice.**__ You had me all along._

"...I couldn't honestly tell you..." He replied, a distant look in his eyes. She shifted her gaze towards his perfect face. "I admittedly have no clue." He smiled then. She turned away, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. She held strong though.

"I have one question... Will you reject me like Kaname-sama did?" He gaped at her question. Had he not proven himself? Or has she still not realized the truth?

_Oh, tell me you're here and you will watch over me forever. Oh, take hold of my heart, show me you love me, forever. _

"I will always... love you... for always and eternity. I will save you from whatever life throws at you. I will be there to catch you." She turned to look up into his eyes. Suddenly the boat made a sharp turn, and she stumbled, and fell over the side of the ship.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit... dammed Hanabusa! You will die infinite times if I can't save her, Kain thought. He ran to the door, and through his jacket at Shiki. "Ruka fell overboard, help me back up." He sprinted outside without an answer. He stood on the edge of the railing and dove in.

_When I'm starting to drown, you jump in to save me._

Ruka was under the water, unable to breathe. She was could not move; the knowledge that she was actually drowning was unfathomable to her. Ruka, as a child, did not grow up with a pool. She was taught how to be a lady, not a swimmer. She was falling in and out of consciousness in the dark depths.

Kain needed to find her. Luckily, Shiki had been able to find the captain and a search light to look for Ruka's body. A drunken Aidou had taken the wheel by force, and in now slumped in the corner. Shiki shouted that he found her and Kain swam expeditiously toward the halo of light. He saw her floating form. His heart sank as the body slowly sank under the water level. He dove under.

He caught her body and brought it to the surface. The ship sped over to them. Kain lifted her up first, and pulled himself up. He accepted the blanket given to him, though he did not let go of Ruka's form.

They made it onto the ship's deck. He laid her fragile body down and started examining her for life. She was not breathing. But she had a pulse. He shook her shoulders, trying to dislodge the water in her lungs.

_When my world's upside down, your hands they shake me and wake me._

He eyes burst open, and she heaved into a bucket that was beside her. She looked back up into Kain's concerned face. She tucked her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took her quaking frame into his arms. More blankets were placed on the two. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I told you I would save you." He kissed her forehead, and let her nap against him. She would not let go of him, even for a hot bath. She slept peacefully that night, still wrapped in his arms.

_Oh, tell me you're here and you will watch over me forever. Oh, take hold of my heart, show me you love me, forever. Forever._


End file.
